


Post Comic Con Sadness

by WaywardSonsAndBlazingGuns



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardSonsAndBlazingGuns/pseuds/WaywardSonsAndBlazingGuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AKFLight up in Hall H took Jared's breath away and was on his mind the whole time after. Jared wants to head to his hotel room early to think about everything that happened. Jensen won't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Comic Con Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> It's my very first J2 fic ever. Feedback would be appreciated!

The five of them entered the green room, laughing over a comment that Mark mumbled under his breath. Jensen and Jared sank down on identical plush leather sofas and picked up bottles to drink. Jared was exhausted. Even though it was barely evening, he felt absolutely drained.

He unscrewed the bottle cap and downed almost half the bottle without even thinking. He closed his eyes as the ice cold water rushed down his throat. Somewhere in the background he heard everybody making plans for a late lunch. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to do, but everyone seemed to be looking forward to it.

Jensen turned to Jared, his eyes so full of meaning it often struck Jared as odd that no one else could read into their silent conversations. Jensen was asking Jared if he wanted to go too. And Jared knew that if Jared said no, Jensen would automatically say no too. Jared also knew, that if Jared did go and have lunch with everyone, he’d enjoy it immensely and would spend 90% of the time laughing.

Maybe he wasn’t tired, maybe a little fun was all he needed.

Also, Jensen didn’t have to miss out just because Jared didn’t sleep much and woke up hung over.

Jared gave a very slight nod and Jensen beamed.

“Alright, let’s go! I’m starving…” Jensen clapped his hands together as he jumped off the sofa.

\---

Lunch was fun, without a doubt. And as they all piled up into their cars to head back to the convention center, Jared leaned his head back, and closed his eyes.

He could go back to the con, meet people, goof off ... But the thought of crashing on his bed back in the hotel was far too tempting.

He wasn't as tired as he was ... Overwhelmed.

He was so damn lucky. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, the immense and unexpected out pour of support this morning threw him off guard.

It was as if he was still standing there, hands stinging from clapping so hard, the screaming fans .. No - family, the lights...

He knows that when he sat back down it was a feat to keep himself together. Jensen kept a watchful eye on him. His hand had sneaked over and landed on his knee.

It was a silent "I gotchya, man" ... And Jared was glad Jensen was there.

He just wanted to go to his room and let it out. Not cry per say, but just think about it, count his blessings, drink a little to celebrate and pass out.

Recharge, before heading back to Vancouver. Clear his head. Okay, and yeah, cry a little.

Jared opened one eye to peek at Jensen, surprised that he hadn't asked Jared what was wrong. But he was greeted by Jensen's steady gaze, watching....

"Still thinking about it?" He asked, eyebrows a little raised

"I'm thinking about sleep" Jared yawned to emphasize, "I wanna head back to the hotel."

"Yeah, su-"

"Jen, no" Jared shook his head, "go and have some fun with the fans. You deserve a break"

"You want me to take a break by _working_?"

Jared snorted, "you love it there. I'm just saying, you need to unwind, I know directing was tough on ya"

Jensen rolled his eyes and looked away from Jared. He looked out the window for a few seconds before moving his eyes back to Jared.

"Alright, fine."

Jared gave him a quick beam. Flash of the dimples and teeth, and Jensen fought the urge to lean right over and kiss him. This driver was different, and reeked of fanboy. And they both knew they had to be very discreet. Jared fought off a smirk as Jensen fought off his frustration.

They pulled over at the hotel and Jared got out, "Right then, see you soon" he patted Jensen on the shoulder, "don't have too much fun."

"What, after Amell?"

Jared's smile flickered for a bit, "below the belt, sorry, Jay." Jensen quickly put in, but Jared waved it off and turned towards the hotel entrance.

\---

Jared unlocked the door and shut it behind him, not noticing when the lock didn't catch. He dumped his bag on the chair and went to the bathroom. Jared splashed his face with water and poured himself a glass of whatever complimentary wine they put there.

Jared was a wine enthusiast. As was Jensen. But right now, Jared didn't feel like studying the bottle on the table. He wanted a drink. And a drink he got.

\---

They had been driving for barely two minutes when Jensen, who had been either scrolling through his phone or staring out the window since Jared left, like a sulking teen, finally spoke up.

"Turn the car around."

\---

The elevator doors slid open and Jensen's eyes went straight to Jared's room door. He squinted, was the door open? He looked around, his heart beat instantly kicking up a few notches; his head making up every stupid yet horrific scenario it could think of. Jensen silently made his way to the room and gave the door a push.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Jared was there, very much alive and unharmed. The expression on Jared's face made him look like a little boy. He was on the floor,leaning against the bed, twirling the Always Keep Fighting light between his fingers. Jensen straightened up and walked through the door, closing it quietly behind him.

\---

Jensen crouched down in front of Jared, wondering whether Jared was pretending not to acknowledge him on purpose. He placed his hand on Jared's shoulder, giving him a start, "Rule number one, Sammy, always double check the doors and windows."

Jared's eyes were wide, "I - uh, hi..."

Jensen crashed down next to Jared, "Hi" he smirked

"I - I shut the door behind me."

"Yeah, not quite... Had me worried there for a second."

Jared snorted, "what, did you think I was dead?"

"Shut up" Jensen leaned over Jared and grabbed the glass and bottle, "what is this stuff?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Looks cheap. And" he snatched the bottle, "surprisingly strong" and took a swig.

Jensen narrowed his eyes, "okay, but not too much, 'kay?"

"Whatever. Weren't you supposed to be having a selfie session with Somerhalder right now?"

Jared watched Jensen's face in the dull yellow light from the lone bedside lamp. Jensen looked down at his lap and mumbled something.

"What?"

Jensen mumbled something again.

"I'm the drunk one, Jen. What the fuck are you saying?"

"I said I didn't wanna be there without you."

"Awwww"

"Shut up"

Jared leaned forward. Eyes on their way to sliding shut.

"Back off" Jensen protested half heartedly. But met Jared's lips without much hesitation any way. Jared's lips tasted of wine, and they were soft, yet demanding. Urging Jensen to open up to him.

"I'm flattered, Jen" Jared panted, "but you've got to learn to have fun without me."

Jensen nodded but shrugged and settled back against the bed, pressing his shoulder to Jared's.

"1 to 10?" Jensen asked. He often did this, keeping a check on Jared by telling him to rate the situation and the noise in his head on a scale. Jared never complained, if Jensen needed this to understand him sometimes, it was fine.

"100." Jared grinned.

"Good 100, bad 100?"

"Fucking awesome 100, Jen."

Jensen nodded slowly and let the silence wrap itself around them.

The only sounds were of their breathing and the soft click of the Always Keep Fighting candle as Jared turned it on and off and twirled it between in his fingers.

"I can't believe it." He finally added quietly.

Jensen reached over and slid his fingers between Jared's, letting him know that he was listening.

Jared squeezed his hand, "it just ... Wow."

"I told you"

"Jensen, there were so many people. Thousands! And they-"

"Were supporting you. Letting you know that you're not alone. That they accept you and love you regardless of anything that you think makes them believe otherwise. They were saying the exact same thing you say to them."

"But, every now and then I feel like ... Jensen I can't help it. It doesn't make sense or add up that I am the way I am."

"Hey! There is _nothing_ wrong with you" Jensen growled, "you're brilliant just the way you are and any jackass who thinks otherwise..."

"Will have his ass kicked. By you. And he will be sorry."

"Not just by me. You've got that legion of ... What's that word? That army of Mooskateers, who will murder them before I will"

"I didn't expect this, man. I - I mean, I knew they supported me but this... Man ... Jensen, this was incredible."

"It was." Jensen agreed as Jared passed the bottle back to him, after a while he spoke up, "Jared."

"Yeah?"

"You gotta realize ... There's nothing wrong with you. You've never let me down, and you've got the biggest heart in the entire world. And this world ... It's gonna do everything in its power to keep you down ... But you've gotta-"

"Gotta keep fighting."

"And kick it in the ass."

They shared a smile. Jensen's warm smile grew into a wild grin, "how'd I get so lucky?"

Jared laughed, "I ask myself the exact same thing every day."


End file.
